1. Field
The following description relates to a cooperative communication method for a target terminal and a cooperative terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a rapidly increasing demand for transmitting/receiving high-capacity data through super-high speed communication. Accordingly, next-generation wireless communication systems are required to guarantee users a high communication capacity. As more users join mobile a communication service, with a desire to use a variety of services, coverage of one base station may gradually decrease and the base station may function as an interference-limited network. For example, a femto cell is a small wireless access point (AP) that is designed for use in a home or a business. The femto cell has a small coverage area but guarantees a high communication capacity in the small coverage area with a small amount of transmission power.
In a wireless communication system using a femto cell, a femto cell may be installed at any desired time and place to satisfy a demand of the users for high-capacity wireless communication. However, in the femto cell communication system, if a large number of femto cell base stations are installed in a small area, strong interference may occur between femto cells. The interference may cause an interference channel to be formed between the femto cell base stations and the users.
To solve interference issues, various methods have been suggested. For example, a method of additionally using resources through a frequency division, a time division, a code division, and the like have been suggested. However, these methods do not account for high traffic needed for a wireless communication system. Thus, there is a need for a communication method to efficiently resolve the interference issues and to improve communication performance.